Frenzy Time
by eroriath22
Summary: Naruto has finally snapped and to get back at those who had wronged him he will devour them one by one. Might be a paring in the future do not know,but i might include other fetishes so enjoy. Beta-read by msanimegeek
1. Sasuke

**A/N: This is my first original story. Warning this story contains Vorarephillia which is the sexual pleasure of eating someone or cooking someone. If this is not your cup of tea please leave the story now. If you are under 17 you shouldn't read this due to excess gore.**

'Hello."- Normal talking

'_what do I do?'_- thought

Naruto had a smile on his face. Now people would wonder why he had a smile on his face, it was quite simple really. He had killed all those who hated him by eating them slowly. Now he is remembering the first pair he ate.

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Naruto is sprinting on the rooftop towards the Uchiha compound and he was carrying a bound and unconscious Sakura on his shoulder in a firemen's carry. He got close to the compound and suppressed his chakra and hopped down past the gate and bound her to the tree with ninja wire. He got a paralysis seal ready and snuck into Sasuke's house. He saw the Onyx eyed Emo eating tomato filled rice balls. Naruto saw this and thought, '_Perfect his back is turned making this so much easier.' _He moved quickly behind him and slapped the paralysis tag onto his neck. He then dragged Sasuke's body to a tree across from Sakura and bound him to it with ninja wire.

Naruto then laid out a small pallet of medical tools and picked up a surgical scalpel. Then he walked over to Sasuke and removed the paralysis tag. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought you were supposed to be my brother, but you go behind my back and fuck this cheating whore that was my girlfriend!" He yelled pointing the scalpel behind his back at his now ex-girlfriend Sakura. He looks back at Sakura who is whimpering in fright. "Oh don't worry Sakura-**Chan**, you'll get yours soon. Because as I said before this is a promise of a lifetime." The word Chan escaped his lips with venom. While he spoke his pain filled words his eyes flashed red and were leaking tears. They flashed red due to his anger and the tears from the sadness of him about to kill his closest friends, but they pushed him too far this time.

"Because of actions that you decided to do behind my back instead of confronting me about it, you will watch your lover die then you will die." Said the blonde emotional jinchuriki. Naruto then stood up and faced Sasuke. He then proceeded to drag the razor sharp surgical scalpel across Sasuke's waist line slowly. He grinned in sadistic glee when he hears the hiss of pain form Sasuke. Naruto smells his blood and moans in pleasure from the scent. He puts his hand into the surgical cut and grabbed Sasuke's entrails and starts to pull them out and brings the bloody mess to his mouth. He now has a sultry grin on his face then proceeds to eat the entrails in his hand. The taste and smell of Sasuke's blood made a small fire inside of his body turn into a blazing inferno. He moaned at the slightly salty taste in Sasuke's blood and he then ate faster despite Sasuke's groans of pain. Naruto finished eating at least four feet of entrails before getting bored and looked up at the paler then normal shinobi's face and saw the light in his onyx eyes was slowly fading. "Oh no we can't have that, can we now?" He said while grabbing the syringe filled with adrenaline and shoved it into his chest letting it pump throughout the bloodstream.

Naruto saw the dull eyes brighten again and then looked at Sasuke's neck where the wire was biting into it and the blood trickling down the wire. He leaned over and started to lick it up moaning in pleasure as his tongue was cut by the wire and his blood mixed with Sasuke's in his mouth. He pulls away from his neck and grabs the scalpel again this time cutting along the sternum, then cuts a line from right to left above the pectoral muscles on Sasuke's chest. Now he cuts three inches above the navel from left to right, Sasuke's torso now resembling an uppercase I. He pulled the skin aside revealing the white bone of his rib cage underneath. Naruto grabbed the chakra powered bone saw off his pallet and powered it up cutting through Sasuke's sternum. Naruto sat the bloodied tool down and then grabbed a weird contraption called the Finochietto rib spreader (1).

It has two broad, curved-outward blades which are mounted on a ratcheted bar and inserted the blades into the sternum. He twisted the dial and a loud cracking sound was heard. Sasuke screamed his throat hoarse as he felt more pain then when his family died as several of his ribs broke at the same time. His insides were now exposed and Naruto smiled seeing his beating heart and his lungs. Sakura was now vomiting at the gore shown in front of her and she was silently crying seeing Naruto do this to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed the slowly beating heart and ripped it out of Sasuke's chest and smiled seeing the light fading quickly from his eyes. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto bringing the heart to his mouth and consuming the organ in one bite. As the light left Sasuke's eyes Naruto again grabbed the scalpel and surgically cut off Sasuke's six inch member and placed it on a metal spike. He then channeled the Kyubi's chakra into a one tailed shroud and stretched the clawed right hand at the cadaver of the last Emo Uchiha and it combusted from the hot corrosive chakra.

He then turned to Sakura staring at her with those betrayed crimson eyes. She cries out in fear and remorse as Naruto stalked towards her scalpel in one hand and the metal spike in the other with the Uchiha's member on it slowly cooking from the heat of the chakra. Naruto crouched down in front of the crying and shaking girl. "What's wrong Sakura-**Chan**, Isn't this what you always wanted. Considering you never seemed to love me but allowed my fetish in our relationship." He said spitting the word chan out of his mouth with so much venom it seemed to make Sasori's poison seem tame. What no one knew about Naruto was that he was a Vorarephilliac. He got sexual arousal from physically eating others or cooking them. He raised the Scalpel to her sternum the leaned down next to her ear and said. "I am going to enjoy this and oh try not to scream to loud."

**A/N Please leave reviews and tell me what you think as this is my actual first story. Ja Ne.**


	2. Flashback

**A/N Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I have updated but life has been tough with several things that I had to do this isn't exactly the chapter that I know most would want but it would make this story seem to come together more I believe.**

**Start**

Naruto was walking into the village from his most recent mission. He was walking with a little pep in his step. Now I know most people are asking why he seems to be so happy well he was happy because today is the day he was going to ask his girlfriend Sakura to marry him. He went to the jewelry store and walked inside.

"Hello sir could you please direct me to the engagement ring section?" He asked the kind old man that ran the store. The man looked at him and gave him a gentle smile and gestured for Naruto to follow him. "Come on boy let's see what you might fancy. Now can you tell something about the lucky gal?" He asked.

Naruto looked at the man and he said "Well she has shoulder length Rose pink hair, Emerald green eyes, and the brightest smile in the world."

The old store keeper looked at him then thought about what Naruto said. "I think I have exactly what you are looking for." He said as he dug around in a drawer under the display case and pulled out a black velvet box that held a beautiful ring. The ring had a pure silver band with a pink Topaz shaped into a rose and Emerald's shaped into leaves around the rose. "It's amazing it would fit her personality wonderfully. So how much will it cost?" he said reaching for naturally it would cost 54,000 ryo but today I will sell it for 45,000 ryo. Naruto looked at the man in shock thinking about the deal he was getting "W-wow ok thanks you so much old man." He said taking the money Gama-chan then handed it to the store clerk now time to go to the teme's house and ask if he will be my best man.

Naruto jumped across the rooftops towards the Uchiha clan district. He landed on the ground right in front of the gates outside of the district. Naruto opened the gate and walked for about a minute until he reached the main house. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for 15 seconds. "Hey Teme are you home?" He shouted as he walked in.

As Naruto walked into the house he was hit with a strange scent, he could hear moaning sounds. "The teme is finally getting him some." He said to himself, but he heard a voice scream out.

"Faster, faster fuck me harder Sasuke-kun!" Naruto now walked towards the source of the noise in the master bedroom, he then opened the door and he stared in shock at the sight before him.

There in front of him engaged in a heated yet passionate kiss were his "brother" and his girlfriend. He first saw his "brother" Sasuke Uchiha who was covered in sweat with his Sharingan activated. His bluish-black hair that was usually shaped like a duck's rear seemed to be some-what matted down with sweat. Under Sasuke was the light of his life his now Ex-Girlfriend Sakura Haruno. She was screaming in ecstasy and as he looked closer he noticed that her vibrant shoulder length Bubble gum pink hair now had splotches of flaky white and some fresher looking white substance and on top of that he saw how it was splayed out on the bed underneath her, her Emerald green eyes filled with lust and passion soon were wide open as she saw Naruto her boyfriend with tears cascading down his whiskered face. Her eyes soon shut as she let out a long drawn out moan and she shuddered.

Naruto just couldn't move as he watched Sasuke keep pounding Sakura right in front of him, and then Sasuke gave one last thrust and released himself once again inside Sakura. Naruto had now dropped to his knees. "Sasuke, Sakura, Kami. Why? Why must this happen, haven't I suffered enough?" He said as his hot, salty tears ran down his face. He stood up and reached into his inside chest pocket. "You want to know what's funny I thought you were the one that wouldn't break my heart the one that would help me throughout my life and that we could make a family turns out I was wrong, I was just **FUCKING WRONG!**" He threw the black velvet box onto the bed and sprinted out of the room channeling chakra throughout his body busting through the walls of the compound.

Sasuke looked back at where Naruto was when he went on his miniature rant and he was going to try and say something back, but by the time he got the words to form the blonde hero had already ran off. Sasuke got off the bed and picked up the box Naruto had thrown and opened it. What he saw inside was one of the most skillfully crafted rings he has ever seen. Looking at the ring brought up a great feeling of regret inside of him. "We fucked up majorly Sakura." He stated with a solemn tone and a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a curious expression on her face she then saw the ring and tears of regret started to form in her eyes and her face showed nothing but shame. She dropped to her knees her tears raining down onto the hardwood floors of the compound.

Naruto ran to the monument, tears still running down his face. He sat down on the stone construct of his father's face. "Why is this happening dad? Why is my life like this?" He asked the out in general not expecting to get an answer. He stood up on the monument and channeled his chakra to his vocal chords and shouted out to his 'loving home.' "Citizens of Konohagakure, today you will finally be rid of the demon my father sealed into me and that I cursed this village with." The crowd of people heard the loud voice filled with agony, and anguish on top of the monument. Everyone looked up and some were happy with what they saw. If you were looking from the crowd's point of view you would notice that Naruto isn't wearing a shirt and has ninja wire wrapped tightly around his throat in a noose like fashion, and kunai in both of his hands. "None of you seem to want me here even after I saved this village **2 FUCKING TIMES AND HELPED TO END THE DAMN WAR THAT WAS CAUSED BY THE FUCKING AKATSUKI.** **I ALSO BROUGHT YOUR FUCKING UCHIHA BACK TO THE DAMN VILLAGE, BUT DO I GET ANY THANKS NO I DON'T." **Naruto started off in his normal tone of voice that soon turned into a demonic one when Kurama's chakra started to bleed into his system. The tears that were on his face were now pouring at full force running down his cheeks. The few words he would say next would haunt his friends. "Who would miss a demon anyways?" After he said this he slapped a suppression tag onto his stomach used the kunai to slit both of his wrists and he jumped off the monument all in that order. Tsunade had seen this and jumped off the Hokage tower towards the monument and ran full speed her seal released to help her get to him before the wire would cut through the major veins, and arteries or worse break his neck. His body jerked once the blood from his wrists slung itself everywhere and the wire dug deeply into his neck he just hung there not trying to struggle or squirm, the wire doing its job of causing him more pain. He soon felt he was falling again, but he had fallen into the arms of Tsunade. Naruto looked up and saw the black sealing marks going around her face knowing she wasted nothing in getting to him. He looked into her amber colored eyes and see's the pain and worry in them. "Why did you jump off the monument Naruto why?" Naruto gently closed his eyes and replied in a raspy voice. "I've been broken far too many times to be repaired Tsunade and this village will know my pain as it is dealt upon them oh and tell Sakura we are through and I ever see her again I will **CONSUME HER**."

**A/N Well Now we know the whole back story and sorry I haven't updated in a while been real busy folks school, games, and my Grandmother wasn't doing well over the summer while I took care of her. So leave a review and tell me what you think, FLAMES will be used to power the sexual Vorarephilic urges of Naruto.**


End file.
